sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Child Protective Services (CPS)
It is bad when you need to call CPS on a Foster Parent and they turn around and give the family your name. So it really comes down to CPS of San Francisco really is not there for the protection of the Foster Children, rather they are there to only cover the asses of the families that they decided are "appropriate" Foster families. My partner and I actually were going thru DHS to get into the Foster to Adopt program, but due to the negligence of one of their families, which just happens to be a neighbor, which we had to call CPS twice on and come to find out CPS told them that we called, I have no faith in either agency DHS or CPS. The worst part if that we are a Gay White couple and that family actually has it out for us because of this. I am not a prejudice person in any way, shape or form. I appreciate and embrace every culture and ethnicity out there. This is the first time in my life that I have lived near an African American family that is actually racist and homophobic. Funny, we are trying to watch out for the Foster children, only to get a lawsuit stating we are "harrassing" the family that has no business being a Foster Family. But I guess sitting around crying that your are this poor lady trying to take care of "handicap" children.., not to leave out that she cries EVERYTIME anyone is around. But when no one is around, they actually run into our garage trying to start a fight. We notified the Police dept of this too, but I guess when you live in the Bayview area and are working hard to make it a nice place to live, you will only get brushed off by everyone. 15:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC)sfwolf13 15:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) -- 18:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Exploited Abused Children -- 16:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC)I am a concerned citizen that work in San Francisco and take Bart daily. I would like to report something that I have been noticing for about a couple of months, it may be longer, but I did not pay attention. There are several school age children hanging around the Embarcadero Bart Station and the Hyatt Hotel between the hours of 4:00 to 6:00 PM, they may get there earlier, but this is the time that I normally walk around the area. These children are holding trays that look like baskets without the holder full of goods. They approach every person that walks by. The children's age range between 8 to 12 years old. The trays/baskets have different types of candy, water, and other goods and look heavy for the smaller children that look distressed. There is a tall thin man always watching them and giving them instructions making sure they approach every person that walks around near them. These children don't look happy, and they may be forced to do that work. I asked one of these children why he was selling that stuff instead of being at home doing his homework, he said "I cannot tell you, ask my teacher"......they call the guy their teacher, but he doesn't look like a teacher to me. Sometimes they aproach me when they notice I have See's candy or chips in my hands, and ask me for something to each. I tell them, if you are hungry why don't you eat some of that cancy or chips you have in the basket.....they tell me they can't. and look around to make sure the guy is not looking at them when they are talking to me. Yesterday, 6/18/09 I was walking toward the Embarcadero Bart Station again, this time the children were holding tall plastic glasses with dollar bills inside.....no more baskets of candy. There were three of them including a girl, this time approaching people and asking for money, they were holding some kind of flyer and they tall thin guy with the cap and always wearing dark clothing was really watching them, and if they didn't approach people he stared at them. I think these children are being forced to do this. The man makes sure they are well dressed, some of the boys even wear a tie, I think this is to make people believe that these kids are working for a good cause. Please, please check into this, these children are hungry, and I cannot forget the little boy that looked around 8 years of age, holding the heavy tray and his arms were so tired that he couldn't balance the tray on his two arms. This breaks my heart, I am a mother and grand-mother, and hate to see children suffering. Who knows, the parents of these children may be forcing them to do this. Thank you for listening. A very concerned Citizen Exployted Abused Children -- 16:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC)I am a concerned citizen that work in San Francisco and take Bart daily. I would like to report something that I have been noticing for about a couple of months, it may be longer, but I did not pay attention. There are several school age children hanging around the Embarcadero Bart Station and the Hyatt Hotel between the hours of 4:00 to 6:00 PM, they may get there earlier, but this is the time that I normally walk around the area. These children are holding trays that look like baskets without the holder full of goods. They approach every person that walks by. The children's age range between 8 to 12 years old. The trays/baskets have different types of candy, water, and other goods and look heavy for the smaller children that look distressed. There is a tall thin man always watching them and giving them instructions making sure they approach every person that walks around near them. These children don't look happy, and they may be forced to do that work. I asked one of these children why he was selling that stuff instead of being at home doing his homework, he said "I cannot tell you, ask my teacher"......they call the guy their teacher, but he doesn't look like a teacher to me. Sometimes they aproach me when they notice I have See's candy or chips in my hands, and ask me for something to eat. I tell them, if you are hungry why don't you eat some of that candy or chips you have in the basket.....they tell me they can't. and look around to make sure the guy is not looking at them when they are talking to me. Yesterday, 6/18/09 I was walking toward the Embarcadero Bart Station again, this time the children were holding tall plastic glasses with dollar bills inside.....no more baskets of candy. There were three of them including a girl, this time approaching people and asking for money, they were holding some kind of flyer and they tall thin guy with the cap and always wearing dark clothing was really watching them, and if they didn't approach people he stared at them. I think these children are being forced to do this. The man makes sure they are well dressed, some of the boys even wear a tie, I think this is to make people believe that these kids are working for a good cause. Please, please check into this, these children are hungry, and I cannot forget the little boy that looked around 8 years of age, holding the heavy tray and his arms were so tired that he couldn't balance the tray on his two arms. This breaks my heart, I am a mother and grand-mother, and hate to see children suffering. Who knows, the parents of these children may be forcing them to do this. Thank you for listening. A very concerned Citizen what makes cps cps. because so far from what i knw ya'll full of shit. now you cant tell me you dnt dicipline your kids when they're fuckin up in school. or cut class. why would you take away a parents rights when they're doing there job for their son/daughter to better in life. why would cps lie an tell a mother that her son is coming home and they just bring him to another city. why would they just assume that its ok. the mother is the one i recall that gives the say so in every thing. why would you believe a kid of lies and bullshit and all she/he knws is 13 yrs of her life. and i just dnt understand where cps becomes the father or mother of a child that cps didnt give birth too. and damn show didnt knw that a damn computer can give birth to a human. if so when did the hell did that happen. in a article cps stated that they're not there to protect the foster kids so what the fuck are ya'll really there for money....bad enough the economy is low so whats really going on. oh i knw what ya'll here for to destory familys not help fuck up a daily life of familys and to make familys lose connection with there love ones. thats bullshit. cps is nothing but bullshit. how i knw cause im a kid that used to be wit it. an now im somewhere i dont wanna be. i wanna go home.... Discrimination from CPS San Francisco against Gay couples. My partner and I are fighting to keep our kids. A CPS worker and his supervisor are very homophobic and give all social workers a bad name. They would rather see kids abused by foster parents and adopted by strangers then to allow them to be at home where they are safe. CPS San Francisco is a cruel agency masking as people who are helping kids. When will people stand up to the hatred CPS stands for and implements in their cases. This same CPS worker was also responsible for neglecting a child by not doing home visits with the foster parents and the child was killed. How is that monster still a CPS worker??? I guess killing kids and allowing abuse is the main objective of CPS San Francisco. They are saying its ok to abuse kids and kill them just don't be a loving gay couple trying to raise and love them. I guess the new San Francisco police chief is too busy cleaning up the drugs in the Tenderloin to stop the abusive killers working for San Francisco CPS. lI just read an artcal in an English paper about a woman in San Francisco that admits to injecting her 8 year old with Botox, and getting her full body waxes so she'll be beautiful when she's older. If this is for real, is anyone in your office looking into this???? What is the law on this because I cant believe that this is allowed, on a child so young... http://www.thesun.co.uk/sol/homepage/woman/3485305/I-give-my-girl-8-Botox-for-pageant.html 13:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) how do I reach a worker that works for the cps in san Francisco ca like what is the address